I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to point-of-purchase display devices and, more particularly, to such display devices which provide a simulated neon effect.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Internally or back lighted point-of-purchase display devices having translucent faces are well known, as are neon signs employing one or more neon tubes arranged to provide a lighted design. Relative to a lighted translucent sign, neon signs may provide a more distinctive and esthetically pleasing display, but conventional neon signs are expensive to manufacture and maintain. In addition, a neon sign is readily susceptible to damage by impact, intentional or otherwise, since neon signs are made of relatively fragile, evacuated glass tubing filled with neon. Further, neon signs cannot be readily and economically constructed to provide detailed designs consisting of extensive lettering or complex patterns.
This invention is concerned with this general area and has among its objects to provide an economical display device which can be easily manufactured, is durable and simulates a neon tube display and which can be readily constructed to provide any desired display design.